


Bound to You

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Ownership, Possession, Soul Selling, Souls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Crippled with a dept inherited by his parents Victor does something he never thought he would do. He goes into a Soultrade office to sell his soul in hopes that it will generate enough money to not get him killed. But after he sees one of the other people leave after selling her soul he decides that getting bound might be better.The debt collectors are legally not allowed to touch him while he is owned by an other, and he'll make enough money in one year to never need to worry about them again.





	Bound to You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 156 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> This one just felt like it could be a nice story. And yes it's an other multi chapter one. I seriously need to get out of this depression so that I stop sleeping throughout the day and write all the chapters. 
> 
> So if you want to have some clues about any, just drop by [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/%22) and drop me an ask or start up a conversation over message. I'll answer. :}

Victor looks down on the piece of paper that was slipped under his father's office door that morning. Not that the man was going to read it, the paramedics were very clear about Victor not needing to bear any hope of recovery. It was more a miracle he hadn't died by the time they had arrived. Once he was declared at the hospital, Victor just left. He had no money to pay the bill or arrange a funeral. Hell, if he didn't do what he was going to do, he'd be joining him in matter of days. 

Victor looks up at the impressive sign above the door. When Soultrade opened their first shop over ten years ago, people had scoffed saying they were never going to last with such a ridiculous business. Victor wished his father had done what he was going to do, that way he'd at least still have some family around. 

Still, selling your actual soul to get out of a debt you did not even know existed till it claimed the lives of both your parents. They should have told him, he would have skipped going to college. Or he would have found a job and supported himself. Instead he thought money was abundance and partied his way through. The note in his hand stings from him clasping it too hard. He never even knew just how much his education had cost. 

He looks down at his clothes. It's all brand, bought with the credit card his parents had given him on his first day of college, now he wished he could return it all. He pushes open the door and walks towards the reception before he loses his nerves. The receptionist hardly passed him a glance before sending him up to the second floor and Office 2-B. There he finds two middle aged woman sitting behind a counter. 

"Good day. I'm here to sell my soul. I heard that you also transfer the funds to third party accounts." He can hear the small tang of desperation to his voice. The woman behind the counter gives him a cold one over. After that she actually pulls up the corner of her lip as if he disgusts her.

"Partied a bit to wild on other people's accounts huh. Yeah, don't think you'll bring in much." Victor feels his skin run cold. 

"Dahlia. Honestly. Behave." The second woman behind the counter looks at him with a smile.

"Don't worry, she's just in a foul mood because her son apparently ran a debt by one of his colleagues and registered on her day off to pay for it. So now she feels like taking it out on people. I'm Vest by the way. Just come to my side of the desk and I'll tell you our services." He quickly scoots over to the other woman, getting a stink-eye from Dahlia.

"Honey don't do that. If you wanted the commission you should have attempted not making the boy run off." The comment sounds cheerful but it does remind Victor that basically these woman are used-car salesmen, and right now he's the car. "Now boy, start by telling me why you need to sell. It will help me determine what course of action is best suited for you." Vest's smile is not calming at all. 

Not that it matters, so he tells her. How only that morning he found out that his parents had run a major debt to make him live a trouble free live. Except as they became unable to pay and both chose the cowards way out he ended up with the trouble and a deathline he could never fulfill without drastic measures. Vest just nods a couple of times and her businesslike behavior makes Victor not break out in tears. He is not pitying himself, he is keeping his head up. 

"Well it does seem that we can help you there. When this company started it was made certain that any clients of ours fell in the hands off territory. Trust me people have crossed us and paid dearly. But by the sound of things, you'll be better of choosing one of our other two options. Souls are nice, but we have a lot of them so their value is a bit low tight now. On the other hand, Servitude and Bound are in much higher demand and it might even be enough to have you have some money left over when the contract ends." 

Victor just stares at her. He had no idea they offered more than just the selling of souls. His confusion must be seen on his face as Vest leans back and takes a folder out of the cabinet behind her. She hands it to him.

"There. Go to the waiting room on the third floor, it's usually empty around now so that will make it easier to read." He takes the folder and leaves but not before he hears Dahlia sneer at Vest that he's not coming back and he's definitely not choosing one of the other options if he does. 

The waiting room is indeed mostly empty. There is one woman sitting at the reading table, all bouncing energy and mirth. Before he can as much as introduce himself she goes of about how she's just gotten engaged, not wants to burden her husband to be with her student loan and as he's going to be overseas for a while she decided to sell part of her soul to pay them off before he's back. He mumbles a congratulations but she is called in for extraction before he can even consider saying anything else. He can practically see her skip down the hall.

He then turns to the folder he was given. Turns out there is way more to sell than he thought. Souls can be sold in parts, and even be completely removed. Although the last is ill advised as you'll be unable to grow one back. It almost sounds like they are talking about a liver instead of some undetermined energy thing. 

Servitude is exactly what it sounds. Basically you end up working for a company for a set amount of years, the boss is ordered to set you with reasonable living quarters and minimum pay. Jobs can be anything from running errands in an office to working as exotic dancers in a night club. But all jobs require the person to offer their service completely. 

But when he reads the description of Bound he can't help but feel his eyebrow go up. When one chooses Bound, they give up complete control to their Master -and yes the word is capitalized- who can do anything with them for the duration of the contract. Except damage beyond repair or kill. One of the examples of a client who choose Bound is an actress who's online sex movies were the greatest hits on campus. An other is a man who worked his contract as an escort, and there is even an account for a man who was the sex-slave for a middle age woman for his contract. 

Victor shakes his head. People really have to be desperate to chose that. Then he looks at the final page of the folder and his heart drops. There are only lists of numbers there, like a menu. Vest was not kidding when she said souls were not worth much. Only if he get's a perfect mark for his soul and the complete extraction option would he get enough money to pay the debt he's looking at. 

He really does't want to look deeper down the list, as reality finally sets in. This debt is going to be the end of him. Still paying a part of the debt should give him some breathing space, after all he could still sell most of his things. That should help till he can find an other option to get cash. 

The scraping sound of a chair makes him look up. He knows he's staring. The woman standing in front of him looks in nothing like the bouncing person he'd seen leave. She gives him a feeble smile before apologizing demurely. She then takes her bag from under the table, one Victor had failed to notice had still been there, and slowly walks out of the waiting room. He can't help but feel like somebody took out the light in her eyes. And then it hits him, somebody did. That is what selling your soul does. 

He looks down at the price list again. he can't lose his light, it's all that is keeping him from breaking to pieces. Which means selling his soul is not an option. So he closes his eyes for a moment and looks at the price listings for Servitude. Well that is more like it, he'd only need a three year contract to pay it all off, and with minimum pay he might even be able to safe some money for afterwards. Seems he'll do that, luckily he's not scared to work. When he stands up to tell Vest he'll take a three year Servitude contract his eyes fall on the listing for Bounds. It's only one line.

**_Bound ~ 1year contract minimum pay of 1 million Dollars to whatever the Master is willing to pay. All presents given during this time will be owned by the Bound and are non-refundable._ **

This makes him just stare at the folder in his hand. He looks at the client recounts again, they seem content. Yet Victor can't see himself as desperate as that. It is then that he sees the small print on the bottom. All prices include the part the client has to pay to their retainer as commission. He quickly goes over the numbers again and realizes he'll have to do a five if not a six year Servitude to be out of hot water, unless.... he shakes his head no. Even if he would have to work for ten years he's not that desperate.

He's halfway down the stairs towards office 2-B when his phone rings. When he sees his home number in the display his heart sinks. The only two people that could call from that number are no longer here, so that can only mean... his fingers tremble when he picks up. 

"Victor speaking." 

"You sound like a smart young man. So I'll cut to the chase. I don't care what your father did this morning, I want my money. And basically I will do anything to get it. So here's the deal. I'll be taking everything from this place not welded down and if you can give me at least half of what you owe me in three days I'll let you live long enough to get me the rest in a month or two. What do you say about that." 

Victor's mouth goes dry and he almost caves in, that is till he hears his dog in the background. he can't let them take Makka. 

"What do you say of nope. No deal. You keep your hands of my belongings or I'll fill a claim against you for theft. And it is theft as those item's legally are mine. And I'll get you the full amount by the end of tomorrow." 

There is a sharp intake on the other end.

"You did not come over as a fool kid. There is no way you can come up with that amount in just one day. Hell even half would be stretching it. So what you think you can magically get that money out of your ass, because you really have to be full of it if you can think so."

"Nope, just going into contract with Soultrade" he had read that he'd be protected from retribution and Vest had said so too, so he feels confident the man will back down "So I can be certain you'll get your money worth." He did not expect the man to start laughing. It is not a pleasant sound.

"Fantastic. Pick the six year Servitude, it's where I get my best workers from. and I'm the top choice for people in Russia to go to as I have more businesses listed with them than they can get clients. Or maybe you want to get a Bound contract. I've seen your pictures. You'd do well on camera, or get done that is." The man laughs at his horrid joke. " Fine as I get your ass anyway I'll leave this place as it is. See you later Pretty Boy." 

The click runs definite in Victor's ears. Dread fills him up, and he's on the verge of running from the company when his mind provides him with two pieces of information. he looks at the folder again and goes over what the man had said. Realizing just how desperate the situation is he squares his shoulders and walks back into the office. 

"I have three requests. One if I sign this contract, I need Soultrade to take temporary hold of my family house and everything in it. Two, where ever I go my dog goes with me. And Three this is an international company, so I want to be assigned to another country." 

Vest leans back and grins, Dahlia actually swears out loud. The letters he read in the folder were clear, Bounds were so rare they could be assigned everywhere in the world. It was something unique to that contract. And the man on the phone had been clear he operated in Russia only. 

"Oh, I'm so happy. You'll look good with a collar." Victor just nods. "And I am aware there are currently over a dozen request for bounds so let's get you tested and see what comes up." She bounces out of her chair and from behind the counter. 

After being dragged all the way to the sixth floor, well dragged to the elevator that is, he is delivered to a set of doctors. And for the next four hours he finds himself subjected to any test possible. They even hook him up to a heart monitor and make him run on a treadmill, then go at it on a bike. His teeth get checked and they drain not one not two but five vials of blood. 

Sometime during the second hour Vest walks in with Makka on her leash and a suitcase he recognizes as his own. He had handed her his keys and apparently she had gone straight over to his house to arrange it all. The sight of his dog cheers him up, and he feels some relief wash over him. 

Vest treats him to an early dinner once the tests are done, telling him the results will be in in only a few hours as they have there own lab. Sure enough she gets the call right when they get back in the office. Victor is glad to be informed that he is completely healthy. They walk over to the assigning office to see where he'll be sent off to and what the stipulations of his contract will be. 

In the end there is only one contract that allows him to take his dog with him that's not in Russia. It's a three million Dollar contract to make the nephew of the Prime minister of Japan come into his own sexuality. Victor takes one look at the two photo's provided, one is a formal picture taken for the boys marriage proposal files, the second one is a copy of a newspaper article showing the young man in the middle of dancing. They do not look like the same man, but in the end beggars can't be choosers and Victor has to admit that Katsuki Yuuri at least appears to be nice. 

So less than two hours later he finds himself at a private airfield together with Vest, waiting for the private plane that will take him to Japan to take off. Victor's hand slips around his neck for a moment. Caressing the golden collar that was put on it to show he is contract bound by Soultrade. He eyes Vest for a moment, his retainer will also be staying in Japan for the duration of the first month to make certain he's settled in, after that she'll come by unannounced to check in on him. After all he is in a way property of Soultrade for the coming year and they need to make certain their investment pays off. He looks at Makka lying in the chair across from him. She is all the family he has left, so he'll manage the coming year. Once it is over he'll come back to Russia and pick up his life.

**Author's Note:**

> People if you like my writing I have a kofi link on my Tumblr page, and I'm in need to go places to calm my mind enough to write. So seriously, if you like my stuff consider it. I know 3€ can be much for some, but for me it means at least 2 hours of peace to write. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment, even something as small as a smiley makes my day. :}


End file.
